Afraid
by Dakota Rae
Summary: Shaun, Zach and Cody all live in LA and one night something frightens Cody and Zach that makes Shaun laugh. T just to be safe.


**Three months after the film Zach, Shaun and Cody are all living in LA. Shaun is still ****working on his book, Zach is going to Cal-Arts and Cody is starting kindergarten. **

"C'mon," Shaun said, trying and failing to pull Zach away from a particularly difficult painting. Shaun had been watching him for an hour and was more than a little turned on now, he never really understood it. Watching Zach paint made him incredibly horny. "Why don't you just come to bed and finish in the morning?"

Zach, as usual, was oblivious to how much Shaun wanted him. "I'll be done in an hour or so…" Zach turned around looking at Shaun for the first time in since he had started the painting, "I can't believe Cody is going to be in kindergarten tomorrow."

"Neither can I," Shaun gazed into Zach's beautiful green eyes. "It makes me sad. The little bugger won't be around to distract me from my book anymore."

Zach smiled at this. It always surprised him how much Shaun cared about Cody and him for that matter. "Well while he's at school maybe I can distract you." The painting forgotten Zach moved closer to Shaun, pulling his head down so he could reach Shaun's beautiful lips. The soft movement of lip on lip was only sweetened by Shaun putting his arms fully around Zach holding him against Shaun's arousal. Zach's fingers rubbed over Shaun's buzz-cut hair. The short blonde hair was wonderfully soft and Zach never could get enough of it.

"Zach!" Screamed a little voice.

Shaun pulled back from Zach, not enough to let him go but enough to speak. "You'd better go see what's wrong with Cody." Zach sighed, not the sigh of someone feeling put out, but of someone who desperately wanted to continue kissing Shaun.

"You're right." Zach mumbled, "be right back. Don't move." Zach leaned up on his toes and pecked a quick kiss on Shaun's lips, then let go to find Cody.

Shaun waited for Zach to come back by looking at what Zach had painted. It was the three of them on a beach, Cody building a sand castle and Shaun and Zach looking into each other's eyes, each other's hands held fast by the other. Shaun could feel the love pouring out of the painting, as if the oils and canvas couldn't contain it any longer.

"Shaun," He heard from somewhere down the hall, "wanna come here a minute. Please?" Shaun immediately headed in the direction of the voice.

When he opened the door he saw Zach holding Cody while they both just stared at the wall. "What's up babe?" Shaun said, stroking Cody's back. The boy looked frightened, and Zach didn't look much better.

"Uh, well," Zach mumbled, "can you kill it? Please?" Shaun looked in the direction they were staring and found the cause of the unblinking looks from his family.

There on the pristinely white walls was a spider, black hairy legs searching for something to hold onto and slowly moving up the wall. Shaun looked at the boy who wasn't afraid to get out into the ocean with all manner of sea creatures and the man who was holding him, who wasn't afraid of anything besides loosing Cody. The looks on their faces were priceless. Shaun couldn't help himself, he busted out laughing.

Zach and Cody looked at him like he was crazy, but only for a minute because they didn't want to lose the spider. "What the hell is so funny?" Zach asked.

"It's just," Shaun said between laughs, "I've seen you surf on deadly swells dude. You have picked up snakes and put them back outside in the garden and well, I've seen you drive."

"And?" Zach said.

"You just make me laugh is all." Shaun turned Zach's glaring face toward him and planted a kiss on his mouth. Then kissed Cody's cheek, grabbed one of Cody's shoes lying on the ground and killed the spider. "There all done." With the evil spider killed Cody climbed back into bed, Shaun and Zach each kissed him good night and went to their room. While they striped for bed Shaun asked, "So why didn't you just kill it? You must have killed a spider or two before." The smile still on Shaun's face.

"Yeah," Zach said, "but they were so much smaller than that one. And besides what's the point in having a man around the house if you don't make him kill the scary spiders." Zach chuckled to himself. He leaned over and kissed Shaun, "thank you."

"I will kill any spiders you want me to, now why don't we get started on that distraction you were talking about earlier." Shaun pulled Zach into the bed and covered his body with his own. "Love you." Shaun whispered in Zach's ear.

"Love you, too."


End file.
